


Just Let Me Be There

by Fuckthemoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bi-Curiosity, Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckthemoon/pseuds/Fuckthemoon
Summary: James hadnt meant to see it. He didnt even know the two were together! But now that he was here...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/James Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Just Let Me Be There

Shit, it happened again. James Potter, once again, had been rejected by Lily Evans. Usually, it's fine. He's half joking when he makes his move- outlandish pick up lines in the hallways, standing on tables before class starts to proclaim his love, poorly serenading her when he catches her in the quidditch stands. A few times, though, he'd really meant it. Really, truly hoped she'd agree. This was one of those times. 

James had spent weeks planning it. His friend, Nellie Alderdice, even helped get frog choir on board with singing one of Lily's favorite muggle songs- the Beatles I Wanna Hold Your Hand- for the big surprise. He practiced orchideous for 2 months, just to decorate the quidditch pitch in her favorite blush poppies, as well as marking out the best spots for a treasure hunt throughout the castle, leading from Lily's dormitory all the way out to the spot where he'd be waiting for her. 

Everything seemed to be going well, the map indicating she was in fact following the clues. Pretty well, too. He had thought  _ "Next Clue where you'd spot Sally Geeson, Richard Briars, George Harrison, even Rosalind Cash" _ was clever, but she instantly knew to go to the astronomy tower to spot the stars. Finally, she was making her way out to the pitch.  _ Yes! _ He thought,  _ yes! It's gonna happen this time! _ James flew around to grab her attention, doing a few tricks as he waited for her to get to the stands. This is when he attempts for the 364th time to ask her on a date for the next upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, before he's cut off. 

"Honestly, Potter! Sending me on a wild goose chase for more of your antics! Some of us have lives, I can't chase around a-a-a toe-rag all day! You're so full of yourself!" She says, stomping off the stands before he can get a word out. He'd never seen her so red in the face, and watching the smile fade from her face once she'd realized who orchestrated the hunt shattered him.

_ I wasn't trying to be arrogant. Honest. I must've gone too big. I thought she liked it! She talked about that sort of thing from a book once! Her and Remus, the big saps  _ He thought, landing his broom and strutting to the boys dormitory immediately, a firm mix of livid and glum. The further James got from the pitch, the more disproportionate the mix became, heartbreak overpowering him as he reached the room. Not wanting anyone to see him in this state, especially not over Evans,  _ they’d all laugh. They told me before it wasnt worth it _ , James threw on the invisibility cloak, huddling in a corner of the room to make himself as small as possible, allowing himself to wallow in his self pity. 

Hed just been going over how stupid he was in his head as the door burst open, small grunts and laughter.  _ Shit, what am I supposed to do now? _ He couldn't just leave! It was Sirius and Remus,  _ wait, what are they doing? Are they- oh merlin! For how long?  _ James thought, seeing one of his best friends over top of the other one, bringing their lips together and traveling down to his jaw, down to his neck, down to his collarbone, down, down, down.  _ Merlin, I can't leave. They’d closed the door! Shit, shit, shit!  _

It only got worse from there. James had wanted to scream, no Moony! Godric no, I'm right here!, but what was he to do? He couldn't let them know he'd been there all along, seeing them kiss was too much already. If he opened the door, they'd notice. They'd know someone was there. If he stayed, oh god, if he stayed. Moony had crawled a bit further up the bed, his knee pressing between the soft spot of Padfoots legs, the black haired boy lifting his hips against it. Merlin, no. No no no. 

Sirius's shirt was coming off. James had never noticed how nice his skin was, though this wasn't the time. Remus's was off too, now. James thought back to the full moons, how self conscious the boy was about the others seeing him transform to and back, not wanting them to see more of the silvery scars than they had to. Here, though, with Sirius doing the observing, Remus seemed to be holding himself as if he'd known he looked like a beautiful artwork. His hands were reaching down to Sirius's belt buckle, carefully toying with it as the room started to gather sentences along with the heavy breathing. 

"Don't be a tease, just take it off already." Sirius says, hands entangled in the golden curls of the other. 

"I'll do as I well please, you should know this by now, puppy."

_ Puppy?  _ James reflected, grimacing at the pet name.  _ How long had they been sneaking like this? "You should know this by now", surely a while, then, right?  _

Thinking about how long their escapades had lasted was beyond use now. Sirius's trousers had officially been pulled off, and Moonys were on their way, no doubt. Remus's limber fingers stroked down Sirius's sternum, you could see his heart skip a beat at the touch. The fingers slithered down further, to his stomach, the band of his boxers, underneath his boxers.  _ Merlin, please stop.  _

James had to bite his tongue. It was definitely too late now to go. It was wrong, and god did he want to look away, but he couldn't seem to pull his gaze from the two. He wished he could just ignore them, or that Hogwarts didn't have that damn apparition restrictment, so he could just be anywhere but there.  _ Come on, Jamie, pull yourself together! Look away, look away! Merlin, I thought Sirius was joking about having a tenner. Lucky Remus. Shit, wait, I shouldn't be seeing this. LOOK AWAY FOR GODRIC'S SAKE! Bloody hell, FOR YOUR SAKE JAMES!  _

All he had wanted was to get away for a bit, cry about Evans on his own time. He'd never, ever, ever wanted or expected to see two of his best mates so vulnerably. Remus had taken to lightly stroking Sirius's length after getting the fabric out of the way, whispering things in his ear not quite loud enough for James to make out, though gauging from the loud moans and needy whimpers it elicited from Sirius, it had to be something pretty naughty.  _ Thank god, then.  _

"Please, Moony." 

"Please what?" Remus growled back, nipping the spot behind Sirius's ears, making his whole body shiver. "Answer me when I ask you a question." 

"P-please fuck me. I need you, please." The smaller boy cried out. 

Remus reached onto the floor, fumbling through the pile of laundry for his wand, casting a wordless spell that made Sirius hiss in delight. Remus began to push a finger inside of him, one hand still pumping his cock. 

_ Merlin, they're going to- all of it? You can't just jack each other off? Please hurry. Oh godric, please please hurry _ James prayed to himself, still not able to tear his eyes from the scene unfolding. They became animalistic in seconds, Moony switching from his usual soft, pleasant self to completely in control and harsh. He wasn't shy to pull Sirius's hair to move him whichever way he'd liked, or to bite on different areas, or say some things James thought were truly awful.  _ Is that what you're supposed to do? _ James wondered,  _ I thought people wanted to be thought of as more than "a fuck toy". Maybe that's all he was, as Remus put it, "a hole and nothing more"  _

Remus added another finger, Sirius whining out. Remus was growing hard against his own boxers, and fuck, James was too.  _ Why now? Why, why, why? _ He whined, still amazed at the boys in front of him. He didn't even like guys!  _ Well, Regulus had been in a couple dreams now... _ but of all things, he shouldn't have gotten a stalk on from watching two of his best friends. That was so, so wrong. Yet here he was, still invested. James excelled at wandless charms, which came in handy while he cast quietus over himself, specifically the zipper of his trousers.  _ There's no reason to sit here in pain over it. They get to enjoy themselves, and they'll never know!  _

He palmed himself lightly, watching as Remus extracted his fingers from Sirius. Sirius moaned at the loss, eyes shut tight as his back arched. Remus stroked himself with the slick from the other boys hole, slowly pressing himself inside, gaining a steady rhythm. James wondered how that must've felt, for both men. Having something....up there.... as well as such a tight target for a cock that size. He wrapped his fingers around his reddened cock as tight as they'd allow, pulling back and casting a similar wordless charm to what Remus used to slick his palm before trying again.  _ Much better, it'll just be a while. _ He tried to move at the same rhythm Remus was, feeling instant relief. 

James tried not to think of exactly who it was exactly that he was watching.  _ This is just like that magazine Jeston Lewis had brought, with the girls in it. Just strangers. _ This was difficult, however, through the boys's constant moanings. Neither of them held back a sound. 

"Oh, Remus!" Sirius would call out, hooking his arms around his partners shoulders, "You feel so good. Right there! Right- oh- oooh-" 

"Christ, you're so tight for me, Sirius." Remus would respond, a breathiness to his voice that made James go lightheaded. "Mm, good boy. You know I like when you do that." 

_ Do what? _ James was ripped back to overthinking everything.  _ What did he do? _ He didn't realize he had closed his eyes, though that thought seemed a bit comforting.  _ At least I'm not really jacking to Moony and Pads. Just imagining, nothing wrong with a little imagination. _ He once again allowed his eyes to shut and threw his head back, feeling himself begin to twitch.  _ How are they still going? How long have I been here?  _

"Remus, I’m-oh fuck me- harder, Remus! I'm about to- shit." Sirius panted. This pulled James back to reality. It was sick, it had to be, but something in him so badly needed to see the finish. Remus gave a few more pushes, going deeper and harder into his partner, almost so that the furniture could crash into the wall. Nevermind that, Sirius was close. Remus pumped the boys cock faster, so James did his own faster, feeling himself about to really give out. He bit down on his tongue, seeing Sirius give out onto his own chest, decorating his porcelain skin with his cream. Moony pulled out, dipped his head down,  _ bloody hell, Moony. _

James watched intently as Remus's pink tongue sat flush against the v sketched into Sirius's skin by the bones, slowly sliding upwards and leaving nothing of a mess left against his lover, lapping all of it up as if it were a treat. James dragged the fingers of his free hand up the same track Remus had made, trying to mirror the sensation on his own body through the dusting of hair on his abdomen. A wordless exchange was made between his two mates, Sirius climbing down and onto the floor. He sat up on his knees, pressing his hands into Remus's hips, bracing himself while Remus took fistfuls of Sirius's hair, guiding him to suck on his length. _ I wish I could see a bit better.  _ James thought guiltily.  _ I'm so close, please let me see just a little bit.  _

As if they could hear him, which actually had worried James quite a lot, Remus pulled Sirius's head into a tilt, showcasing their movements better.  _ Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, taking his balls, too? _ James's free hand slithered to the underside of his own testicles, pulling gently to try and emulate the sucking.  _ Shit, that does feel good. Oh no, oh, it's time. I have to cum so bad. _ James bit down on his tongue- not too hard, in fear of whining about the pain- just enough to quiet himself, as he coated his hand in the stickiness typically reserved for late nights in his bed when he ensured the others were asleep.  _ Crap, what now?  _

Well, Remus did it. 

Sirius looks like he's about to.

Remus warns his partner of his nearing orgasm, making Sirius work harder and James twitch painfully a little more. The inevitable is getting closer, Sirius hollows his cheeks, Remus is gasping for air. He releases. James brings his hand to his mouth and hesitantly licks himself clean.  _ Saltier than expected, fuck. How do gals do this all the time? _ Oh well, he'd started now, he had to clean himself off. 

The two other boys get dressed, lying down in the bed for only a moment as their sweaty bodies pressed against each other's, making a joke that "prongs would be here to tell about his epic rejection soon."  _ That stung a bit  _ James reeled back, but knew defending himself would expose the situation he'd put the three of them in.  _ Please leave. Please please please get out of here. What am I supposed to do if they never leave?  _ He thought, staring at them like a hawk. 

"Not in the mood for cuddles today," Remus started, "gonna go on to the library love." The blonde boy climbs out of bed, kissing Sirius's temple.  _ I thought the bloke was just a hole? You gits are confusing.  _

"Well hold on, I don't want to be all alone."

"You big baby." Remus grinned, though he slumped up against the doorway and waited patiently as Sirius laced up his boots.

"Yeah, but I'm your big baby." 

"Yeah, you are." Remus replied, pulling Sirius in by the shirt for another heated snog, like the kind they had when they entered. "I wish we could do that outside of this room, you know."

"I say we should do it. Right in front of Pince and everything. I'll slam you up against a bookshelf..." Sirius started, kissing his lips once more, peppering a trail to the space just below Remus's adams apple. "And leave a nice purple mark right here for everyone to see." He said, sucking softly on the skin. 

_ Just let me be there.  _

The boys exited the room finally, Remus pushing Sirius off of him before the mark gained too much color.  _ The map! _ James remembered, pulling it out of his pocket and watching the two go onto their destinations- Remus to the library as promised, Sirius to the astronomy tower. James pulled off the invisibility cloak, sweaty and tired as well as anxious and upset with himself.  _ Merlin, how can something so bad feel so good? _

Anyways, he snuck out of the bedroom, down into the common room and tried to pretend he's been there all along. James hadn't even begun to think of what would happen when he saw the other two. Dinner felt like ages away, though, which was good. The more he sat, the worse he felt. He decided to take a little walk around castle grounds, and having dropped the map back in the dorm, was surprised (to say the least) when Moony had caught him turning the corner. 

"Enjoy the show, Prongs?" He whispered, a devilish grin catching James by surprise. A knot formed in his throat, eyes growing wide at Moony. "Dont try to act dumb, mate. Im a bloody werewolf, I can smell you." 

"I-I- uh I-" James tried to defend himself, but everytime he looked at Moony, he only replayed the scenes from their bedroom. The strong grip his fingers had, the way his chest rose and fell, how his bloody hips moved.

"It's alright, mate. I knew once I smelled a bit of copper-y ammonia, you had done a bit more than enjoy a show. And by the looks of your hands-" Moony said, grabbing James's wrist in a way similar to that he moved Padfoot’s, "had dinner...and a show."

"Moony- I-'' James tried again, feeling his heart race beneath his shirt. He felt so ashamed, now that he'd been caught. Now that he knows that Remus knew the whole time. "Wait- you knew I was there the whole time, why'd you guys...?" James tried changing the subject, allowing curiosity to take over his contempt. 

"Aw, Prongsie. I'm sure you know the feeling, sometimes you shouldn't have to sit in pain, even if it is wrong." He joked, winking at James and walking with him, facing straight as if nothing had gone down.  _ Bloody hell, can he read minds? _ "Not by choice, wolf thing. I'd really appreciate it if you'd stop thinking about my dick though." 

"Merlin, Moony." James gulped, making Remus laugh. "Wolf thing, so...so Sirius..."

"No, he doesn't know. And he wont, ever. He thinks of you like a brother, I wouldn't want him to know his brother janked one out over him getting shagged."

"Moony!" James yelled again, though his voice quieted back down as he registered the words.  _ Eww, he had to say that? Right now? _ "So how long have you been reading my mind?"

"Oh, shit! I was just kidding, I didn't know you actually were thinking that!" Remus cackles beside him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. "Christ, Prongs. Think youre my new favorite, mate. Too fucking good."


End file.
